1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of downhole fluid analysis in hydrocarbon producing wells. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining downhole fluid density, viscosity, and other parameters.
2. Related Art
There is considerable interest in obtaining density and viscosity for formation fluids downhole at reservoir conditions of extreme temperature and pressure during formation sampling, production or drilling. Numerous technologies have been employed toward the end of measuring density and viscosity of liquids downhole.